


Il bivio

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [27]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, ac milan - Freeform, alessio il saggio, emotivamente Romagnoli, kuckadula, kuckati, mentalmente Lapadula
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Juraj è sicuro di quello che vuole e non contempla minimamente un proprio errore di valutazione, ma Alessio prima e Mati poi si accorgeranno di quello che lui si ostina a non considerare, ovvero che sebbene abbia sbagliato tutto con Gianluca, ormai gli è entrato dentro e non c'è ancora verso di toglierselo. Ma Juraj è testardo e non si arrende facilmente all'evidenza![KuckaXMati. Presenza emotiva di Romagnoli e presenza mentale di Lapadula]





	Il bivio

**Author's Note:**

> dopo un bel po’ rieccoci qua, in realtà ci sono ancora alcune fic pronte di questa serie, ma la storie di Juraj non è ancora finita di scrivere perché hanno rovinato tutto andando ognuno in squadre diverse così ora devo ritrovare l’ispirazione. Beh intanto godiamoci quello che a suo tempo avevo scritto. Ad un certo punto Juraj sembrava molto preso da tutti, tanto da Mati quanto da Gianluca, così come sempre ho manovrato le cose e... alla fine ho preso la mia decisione. Io, se non altro. Poi vedremo cosa succederà nelle fic finali! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

IL BIVIO

  
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/kuckati4.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/kuckati.jpg)

  
Juraj sembrava vivere nel suo mondo ed in effetti al novanta percento delle volte era così.   
Però c’erano volte in cui era presente, percepiva cose che avevano un certo effetto su di lui. In quei momenti le reazioni erano imprevedibili.   
Era anche vero che difficilmente si faceva coinvolgere, gli piaceva stare per conto suo nei momenti importanti, seri e pesanti, mentre preferiva stare con gli altri per ridere e divertirsi. Adorava consolarli e coccolarli, il contatto fisico gli piaceva davvero tanto e non aveva paura di toccarli, anzi. Per questo gli piaceva il sesso. Però i problemi solitamente sopraggiungevano dopo.   
La questione era questa: Juraj preferiva vivere i momenti importanti per conto proprio e non farsi coinvolgere troppo, aveva paura di scoprirsi.   
Ma quando sentì un avversario nel tunnel mentre si andava negli spogliatoi a fine partita insultare i loro attaccanti dicendo che erano degli incapaci e non era giusto fosse finita in pari, a Juraj saltarono i cinque minuti.   
\- Che hai detto? - Ringhiò contro il malcapitato che si stava sfogando con un suo amico e compagno di squadra. Questi arrabbiato rincarò la dose:   
\- Con i segaioli che vi ritrovate là davanti è assurdo che avete pareggiato! Questa partita la dovevamo vincere noi! Uno nonostante i numeri che tira fuori prende la porta per miracolo e l’altro è una barzelletta vivente! Doveva rimanere col Pescara, quello è il suo livello! È ridicolo che con- Il giocatore non riuscì a finire la frase che si ritrovò spinto brutalmente contro la parete del tunnel in quel momento affollata, stava reagendo quando per fortuna vennero subito presi e divisi. Alessio che passava in quel momento afferrò Juraj e lo trascinò via mettendogli una mano sulla nuca dove il taglio moderno, un po’ lungo ed un po’ corto, era tutto spettinato e disfatto per la partita giocata.   
\- Ma che ti prende? - Chiese Alessio stupito che si facesse coinvolgere in quel modo al di fuori della partita. Capitava che venisse espulso ma non per risse in campo, di norma era per entrate brutte, perché aveva un gioco aggressivo nel recuperare palla o nel marcare l’avversario. Non si metteva quasi mai a litigare perché se lo faceva, la situazione poteva degenerare facilmente e finire male. Per l’avversario.   
Juraj scosse il capo sbuffando mentre scrollando le spalle si fece lasciare.   
\- Hanno insultato i nostri attaccanti! Se hanno pareggiato è colpa loro! Comunque non può insultare gli altri se sono loro che fanno cagare! -   
Juraj aveva perso un po’ il punto della questione, ma Alessio lo recuperò subito.   
\- A te questi insulti da spogliatoi non fregano niente! Non li ascolti nemmeno! - Poi lo fissò inquisitore e deciso mentre lo vedeva che si toglieva la maglia e rimaneva a torso nudo. - Se era Carlos oggi l’attaccante e non Gianluca te la saresti presa? - La domanda del secolo vibrò in profondità in Juraj che voltatosi di scatto con aria turbata, notò lì dietro Mati, silenzioso. In quello si morse il labbro e seccato scosse la testa aumentando la velocità senza dire nulla.   
Alessio rimase lì a fissarlo entrare nello spogliatoio e sospirò:   
“Se non lo ammette ha solo da perderci! Pensavo che andasse bene con Mati, che dopotutto avesse fatto la scelta giusta. Ma forse mi sbagliavo.”  
Alessio lo guardò una volta dentro sedersi vicino alla postazione di Gianluca, le loro erano sempre una accanto all’altra, la disposizione veniva fatta dagli addetti e loro sedevano sempre vicini.   
Gianluca, ignaro di tutto, lo guardò con un sorriso sempre un po’ tirato, una via di mezzo fra il felice ed il sofferente. Juraj evitò con cura di rivolgergli anche solo mezzo sguardo, chiaramente turbato dall’insinuazione di Alessio che per qualche motivo l’aveva completamente sbattuto fuori.   
“Non c’è niente dietro la mia reazione! Niente! Alessio sbaglia!” Continuò a ripetersi sempre senza guardare mai Gianluca vicino a sé.   
Mati, dall’altra parte dello spogliatoio, li guardava a sua volta serio e pensieroso facendo finta di non essere nemmeno lì. Studiando una situazione di cui non aveva mai saputo niente e che non aveva mai notato prima di ora.   
  
Tutta la strada di ritorno la passò in silenzio a rimuginare sull’insinuazione di Alessio che aveva capito perfettamente, stranamente. Non c’entrava niente Gianluca, proprio niente. Adesso era preso da Mati, voleva provarci seriamente con lui, era perfetto, insomma.   
Gianluca era un discorso chiuso, con lui aveva sbagliato tutto, l’aveva fatto troppo soffrire. Ormai era qualcosa su cui era inutile pensare.   
Lo guardò tutta la sera seduto con José qualche sedile più avanti, gli auricolari negli orecchi e la nuca appoggiata a dormicchiare mentre da Bergamo andavano a Milano alle tranquille 23.30 del sabato notte.   
Chi aveva giocato era stanco e anticipava il sonno a letto, mentre chi non aveva giocato era vispo e progettava un’uscita con qualche amico.   
Juraj aveva giocato ma ovviamente non era stanco, dopo aver fissato Gianluca fino quasi a consumarlo, si girò ostinato verso Mati vicino cui si era seduto e gli parlò per la prima volta da tutta la serata.   
\- Ti va di fare qualcosa dopo? Beviamo da qualche parte un bicchiere? - Cominciò allegro come se non avesse piantato un insolito ed inspiegabile muso per tutto il tempo.   
Mati, che non aveva forzato alcun dialogo, lo guardò sorpreso e si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Sei sicuro che ne hai voglia? - Chiese docile. Juraj lo guardò senza capire e corrugando la fronte con un sorriso stranito, annuì alzando le spalle.  
\- Certamente! Se te l’ho chiesto ce l’ho! -   
Mati così annuì e disse un ok sempre un po’ stranito. Non chiese se ci sarebbero stati altri, diede quasi per scontato che sarebbero stati solo loro due e mentre lo osservava tornare a fissare Gianluca, si morse il labbro e decise che avrebbe approfittato per parlargli di quello che aveva percepito. Qualunque cosa fosse, era qualcosa.   
  
Juraj lo portò in un locale affollato per gente con un certo conto in banca, uno di quei posti dove lasciavi la carta di credito all’ingresso e ordinavi tutta la sera senza problemi.   
L’idea di Mati era stata ben diversa da quella: un localino imbucato in qualche zona sconosciuta dove nessuno guardava nessuno e non sapevi di certo chi entrava.   
Da fuori il locale non sembrava nemmeno un locale, c’era una semplice insegna luminosa, ma non si sentiva musica, non c’erano vetrate che mostravano un interno affollato né nulla.   
Convinto di essere finito in uno di quei locali che pensava lui, entrò tranquillo. Quando varcò la soglia del portone metallico stile industriale, rimase di sasso e non riuscì nemmeno a respirare!   
Juraj era andato lì altre volte con altri compagni od amici, ci andava quando aveva voglia di un certo tipo di serate, all’insegna del divertimento, del ballo e del non pensare.   
Avevano appena giocato, potevano concedersi qualche bicchiere per divertirsi.   
Si accorse che Mati si era piantato all’ingresso perché non lo sentì pigiato dietro di sé, dato il numero considerevole di gente presente in quell’enorme discoteca che si estendeva nell’edificio apparentemente vecchio e vuoto.   
Un mare di persone ovunque, la musica fortissima, le luci colorate e basse e l’atmosfera perfetta per stare in mezzo al caos e non essere notati.   
Juraj si girò e lo vide fermo poco vicino all’ingresso, ridendo tornò a prenderlo e gli afferrò la mano attaccando la bocca all’orecchio per farsi sentire.   
\- Qua possiamo fare quello che vogliamo che tanto nessuno ci cagherà! - Non erano nemmeno i visi più noti fra gli sportivi che vivevano a Milano, perciò non era difficile per loro fare quel che volevano, come diceva Juraj.   
Mati non sapeva se sentirsi meglio o peggio per quello.   
\- Ah, bene… - Disse perplesso il compagno più basso di diversi centimetri, i capelli neri erano mossi intorno al viso, indossava una camicia bianca fuori dai jeans, le maniche tirare su ai gomiti. Juraj invece aveva una maglia nera che gli scivolava sul torace senza fasciarlo troppo, al contrario dei jeans più stretti.   
Strinse la sua mano senza rifletterci troppo e lo tirò dentro in mezzo alla folla che già si stava divertendo per conto proprio.   
Mati sentì subito il cuore saltargli nel petto, l’agitazione esplose mentre la paura di non saper gestire quella strana nuova situazione.   
Voleva parlare con lui di Gianluca, non disfarsi in un locale.  
Non era il suo stile, insomma.   
Però il passare in mezzo a tante persone, mano nella mano, senza essere notati, gli piacque nel giro di poco.   
La musica era forte, di genere dance, house ed elettronica, era forte e rimbombava facendoli vibrare per bene fin dentro. Juraj arrivò al bancone, sgomitò qualcuno e mostrò al barista il tesserino ricevuto all’ingresso in cambio della carta per pagare da cui avevano preso il codice e aperto il conto della serata.   
Il barista lo passò nel loro terminale dove registravano il conto aperto all’ingresso ed inserivano le comande.   
Parve riconoscerlo, probabilmente dal nome che apparve una volta passato il codice, sorrise e lo salutò, Mati ben nascosto dietro di lui sperando di non essere notato.   
Juraj si girò a chiedergli cosa voleva bere, ma scoppiò a ridere vedendo che si nascondeva, così ordinò un mojito al suo posto.   
Mati non sentì minimamente cosa gli aveva preso, se lo ritrovò in mano e una volta in mezzo alla pista, un po’ più spostati rispetto al centro dove c’era la maggior parte della gente, bevve finendo poco dopo per tossire. Juraj rise divertito.   
\- Non bevi mai? - Chiese capendolo subito. Mati si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Sì certo, sono cileno, mica prete! Solo che di solito ne sono consapevole! - Juraj rise ancora più forte a questa risposta e decise di tornare a parlargli all’orecchio anche se non ce n’era davvero bisogno da quella posizione più spostata rispetto alle casse.   
\- Buono a sapersi! Avevo paura di doverti obbligare a divertirti e rilassarti! - Mati un po’ aveva avuto l’istinto di scappare, ma poi l’essere lì senza essere notati l’aveva convinto. Ad aiutare fu anche l’atmosfera dove la musica forte e le luci basse e colorate stordivano ben presto.   
Il mojito fece il resto.   
I due bevvero il loro cocktail parlando vicini di usanze, locali, cosa piaceva a uno o all’altro per divertirsi.   
\- Di solito non vado per locali, è solo quando ho bisogno di sfogare lo stress che accumulo. - Spiegò Juraj sempre attaccato a lui, sorseggiando il mojito dalla cannuccia che ogni tanto si perdeva a leccare provocatorio. Ovviamente Mati si perdeva a guardare la lingua lavorare su quella cannuccia.  
\- Quindi ora sei stressato? - Juraj si perse. Quando l’aveva capito? Mati rise vedendolo smarrito e gli carezzò la guancia affettuoso. - È logico: se vieni qua quando devi scaricare i nervi significa che ora hai dei nervi da scaricare. - Silenzio, un breve silenzio. Mati bevve a sua volta, il dolce sulla lingua e poi un po’ di euforia: - È mica colpa mia? - Juraj inarcò le sopracciglia senza capire. - Oppure c’entra Gianluca? - A questo il già pallido slovacco impallidì ulteriormente, mentre un pugno allo stomaco peggiorava il suo stato già fin troppo instabile fino a quel momento.   
\- Che… che ne sai? - Mati capì d’aver colpito nel segno e sorrise cercando di essere calmo e tranquillo, anche se dentro di sé cominciava a bruciare molto realizzando che doveva aver avuto un passato con lui.   
\- Niente. Solo che l’hai fissato per tutto il tempo come se fosse lui il centro dei tuoi… sfoghi! - Concluse ripetendo il termine usato da lui prima. - Juraj si morse il labbro e lo guardò poco convinto, seccato e profondamente indeciso. Una canzone recente remixata partiva proprio in quel momento ed in un istante brevissimo, troppo breve per riuscire a ponderare lucidamente, Juraj succhiò tutto il suo mojito, infine infilò la cannuccia a Mati in bocca quasi di prepotenza e allo stesso modo disse:   
\- Bevi! - Mati spaesato bevve un po’, ma lui più perentorio ordinò: - Tutto! - E forse furono i suoi occhi azzurri particolarmente penetranti e decisi, anche piuttosto allucinanti, a fargli fare tutto quello che voleva.   
Mati bevve tutto il mojito, Juraj prese il suo bicchiere e lo posò in un tavolino in parte, poi gli prese le mani e lo condusse in mezzo alla folla che ballava, superando quelli in disparte a parlare.   
Mati capì che non avrebbe risposto e che aveva preso nel segno, lo seguì perso, con il fuoco che lo bruciava partendo dalle viscere. In un attimo iniziò a sudare e a sentire un gran caldo, non immaginava che un mojito bevuto così in fretta potesse dare quello ed altri effetti.   
Voleva fare la cosa giusta e politicamente corretta, voleva gestire quella notizia nel migliore dei modi, approfondire, parlarne bene, ma lì, su due piedi, con l’alcool che gli faceva effetto, il caldo, la gente, la musica forte e lui che gli si appiccicava addosso… lì in quel momento Mati capì che non gli importava di fare davvero la cosa giusta.   
Capì che gli bruciava che Juraj avesse ancora qualcosa in piedi con Gianluca, che forse era solo una normale incapacità di scrollarsi un ex di dosso.  
Capì che era geloso, che voleva essere lui al centro dei suoi pensieri e capì anche che voleva il corpo di Juraj per sé. E che voleva anche la sua totale attenzione. I suoi occhi addosso, le sue mani sul proprio sedere, la sua bocca a parlargli nell’orecchio e voleva che Juraj stesso pensasse solo a lui.   
Così decise di prenderselo perché forse dopo quella notte avrebbe trovato il coraggio di fare la cosa giusta, la cosa che di norma avrebbe fatto.  
Sapendo che dopo quella notte gli avrebbe detto di sistemare i suoi demoni prima di dedicarsi a qualcun altro, decise di fare almeno per una volta semplicemente quello che voleva.   
E le sue mani scivolarono sul suo petto, lo carezzò e poi circondò il suo collo con le braccia, le labbra aderirono alla guancia ed invece di cercare la sua bocca, trovò il suo orecchio.   
\- Ma in che locale siamo? - Chiese piano notando altre coppie ‘diversamente’ assortite che ballavano in modo spinto intorno a loro. Qualcuna si baciava, addirittura.   
Juraj ridacchiò e rispose anche lui al suo orecchio facendolo rabbrividire:   
\- Un locale dove chiunque fa tutto quello che gli pare, dove tutto è assolutamente normale. - Gli prese il lobo fra i denti e lo succhiò, Mati chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa alla sua per intimargli di continuare. Il calore del mojito, della musica, della gente e delle luci continuava a lavorare in lui, poi la sua lingua sulla pelle sensibile dell’orecchio, le mani sul suo sedere.   
\- Ci sono anche delle camere ad ore. - A Mati venne un colpo, si eccitò subito e Juraj, aderendo il bacino al suo dove i jeans stringevano per entrambi, lo sentì chiaramente. Sorrise divertito decidendo che per far fronte a quell’emergenza, un emergenza dove Gianluca si stava insinuando in lui in modo tutt’altro che normale, poteva fare uno strappo alla regola che aveva cercato di seguire con Mati.   
Lo frequentava da qualche settimana, non ci aveva mai fatto niente, poteva anche essere ora, dopotutto.   
Non aveva mai aspettato tanto prima di andare a letto con qualcuno che accettava chiaramente la sua corte, adesso doveva chiarire a sé stesso che non era innamorato di nessuno e che aveva in testa solo Mati. Non provava niente, per lui, però magari un giorno avrebbe potuto.   
I loro copri si muovevano a ritmo di quella musica forte e ritmata, nessuno dei due era particolarmente bravo, però qualche mossa l’avevano imparata. Mati era più bravo, a Juraj bastava attaccare il bacino al suo, toccarlo con le mani, stringergli i fianchi e baciargli il collo.   
Mati aveva gli occhi chiusi ed era completamente abbandonato.   
Era l’unica notte, si ripeteva. L’unica.   
Poteva vivere quel bel sogno che l’aveva tenuto sveglio per un bel po’. Poteva concludere quell’ispirazione come aveva desiderato dal primo momento.   
“E poi ognuno per la sua giusta strada. Uno come lui ti farà diventare matto, non lo puoi tenere legato a te per tutta la vita, nemmeno per un anno intero, penso. Ed io sono tipo da anni interi, invece.”  
La bocca di Juraj cominciò a strisciare sulla sua pelle, risalendo la guancia verso le labbra di Mati, questi non si fece pregare e sorprendendo il compagno girò la testa e concluse quella piccola tortura.   
Lo accolse aprendo la bocca, gli andò subito incontro con la lingua e Juraj sorpreso aderì giocando ben volentieri con lui.   
Le lingue si intrecciarono, le bocche aperte si fusero ed il mondo sparì caotico intorno a loro mentre si baciavano e le mani scivolavano a toccarsi ovunque.   
Persero la cognizione del tempo a baciarsi e muoversi insieme, premuti uno sull’altro eccitati, poi Juraj tornò in sé quel necessario per prenderlo per mano e condurlo ad una di quelle camere di cui c’era la disponibilità a richiesta.  
Varcata la soglia Mati si trovò lì ad un bivio, un bivio definitivo.   
Prendersi il sogno fino in fondo e definitivamente oppure fermarsi lì e accontentarsi di quel che aveva avuto, consapevole che non era tardi per nulla e che eventualmente si poteva ricominciare da capo, nel modo corretto, senza rimpianti di sorta?   
Una scelta troppo difficile in uno stato leggermente alterato come quello in cui era.   
  
Iniziò a slacciargli i bottoni della camicia febbrile, le labbra ancora incollate. Mati gli prese la maglia e gliela sollevò, Juraj l’aiutò prendendosi il colletto da dietro la testa ed in breve furono entrambi a torso nudo.   
Il cuore di Mati batteva impazzito nel petto, sapeva cosa stava succedendo ed improvvisamente l’ubriacatura leggera stava scemando via lasciando una sconvolgente ed eccitante consapevolezza.  
E dolorosa.   
“Non avrà un seguito, sarà solo questo e basta.” Si ripeteva. “Sarebbe potuto essere bello, ma è chiaro che non sono io quello che lui ha in testa. Sono un ripiego, sono sicuro di esserlo…” Mati combatteva fra le sue varie parti mentre le dita si muovevano da sole trafficando con il bottone dei suoi jeans.   
Non sapeva quanto bene gli avrebbe fatto quella notte, ora che era meno brillo capiva che non poteva essere il massimo per sé stesso, ma la bocca di Juraj era scesa sul suo collo e non lo faceva pensare lucidamente. I brividi che lo ricoprivano erano sempre più intensi, la sua lingua lungo il collo, giù a succhiarlo sulla sporgenza della clavicola.   
\- Juraj… - Tentò debolmente mentre le mani lo tenevano a sé.   
\- Mmm.. - Per Juraj non cera niente da dire, solo da fare. Lui era più abituato a reggere alcolici, non perché ne facesse più uso, semplicemente aveva un fisico più adatto e metabolizzava meglio.   
Lui sapeva cosa stava facendo. Lo sapeva molto bene.   
Infilò la mano sotto ai suoi jeans aperti ed ai boxer e gli prese l’erezione iniziando a massaggiarlo, per Mati si faceva molto più difficile ricordare il punto della situazione. Molto.   
\- Sei sicuro? - Chiese quando invece era lui a non esserlo. Juraj cambiò le posizioni tenendolo per il fianco mentre l’altra mano lavorava nel suo inguine, si sedette sul letto e si ritrovò a portata di bocca, gli abbassò i pantaloni e gli tirò fuori meglio l’erezione già un po’ dura. La guardò con occhi famelici e decisi, Mati rabbrividì sentendosi desiderato ed in un attimo non c’era niente di più forte che quello. Farsi possedere da Juraj.   
Anche solo una volta.   
\- Ti sembro uno indeciso? - Chiese prima di aprire la bocca e tirare fuori la lingua. Percorse dalla base per tutta la lunghezza fino alla punta, giocò un po’ lì e poi scese dall’altra parte. Mati chiuse gli occhi stringendoli forte, non riusciva a pensare, non riusciva proprio.   
Il sangue pulsava lì nelle parti basse e forse ogni goccia era concentrato lì, in quei brividi che lo stavano uccidendo. Gli mise le mani sulla nuca dove il taglio era moderno ed una parte era rasata corta, un’altra era più lunga e domata con del gel.   
Doveva allontanarlo ma lo stava accompagnando ed invece di spingerlo via, l’attirò a sé indicandogli di prenderlo bene in bocca, che ora era quello che voleva.   
Juraj fece un sorrisino divertito e andò a toccarsi da solo, tirandosi fuori la propria erezione. Quel conflitto interiore in Mati era incredibilmente eccitante.   
Mentre si toccava da solo, iniziò a succhiare bene Mati e questi continuò a tirarlo a sé, i gemiti riempirono la camera piccola ed anonima. Un letto matrimoniale, un bagno, due comodini e niente altro.   
Mati stava per venire, Juraj lo sentì pulsare contro la lingua ed in un istante si presentò di nuovo il bivio, la scelta.   
Farlo venire e accontentarsi di questo, di un orgasmo, oppure fermarsi e portarlo in paradiso come si doveva, con un amplesso completo.   
“Lo scopo o no?” In breve quella era la scelta.   
E mentre stava rallentando l’intensità per tenere entrambi più sulle spine, la voce di Alessio nella versione saggia di sé, gli risuonò nella mente come se fosse un’entità che lo doveva far ragionare nei momenti più critici, quelli in cui fare una cazzata era un attimo.   
‘Avevi deciso di fare le cose per bene, con Mati. Scopartelo in una camera di un locale è una cosa fatta per bene? Ed il romanticismo, i sentimenti, la consapevolezza di quel che state facendo?’   
“Che sciocchezze!” Cercò di dirsi.   
‘E poi non ti sei ancora scrollato Gianluca di dosso, non puoi negarlo. Fare sesso con uno quando ancora pensi ad un altro non è di certo sinonimo di serietà e cosa fatta bene!’  
A quello Juraj sospirò seccato, aumentò l’intensità e fece venire Mati, poco dopo venne anche lui per concludere tutto prima di avere la tentazione di andare oltre e prendersi tutto il pacchetto intero.   
Juraj si lasciò cadere all’indietro sulla schiena, le braccia larghe, ansimante mentre il piacere lo lasciava in uno stato momentaneo di benessere psico fisico. Mati, nelle stesse condizioni, rimase in piedi confuso a fissarlo mentre non avendo più le sue mani e la sua bocca addosso, realizzava che l’orgasmo era arrivato troppo presto e che la reazione del suo compagno era troppo strana.   
\- Juraj? - Chiese stranito, rimettendosi a posto boxer e pantaloni. Juraj aveva gli occhi aperti e fissava cupo il soffitto, Mati si sedette vicino a lui e lo guardò, le mani strette fra le cosce, la sensazione dell’orgasmo ancora addosso.   
Fisicamente stava bene, stava benissimo. Però emotivamente cominciava a sentirsi uno straccio.   
Ormai era chiaro.   
\- Sono un chiodo scaccia chiodo, vero? - Chiese piano. Juraj lo guardò dal basso senza capire e Mati sorridendo spiegò: - Sono un ripiego? - Juaj si morse il labbro e guardò da un’altra parte.   
Non aveva mai pensato che Mati dovesse essere un ripiego. Aveva pensato davvero di stare bene con lui e di voler cominciare da capo e fare le cose nel modo giusto. Davvero. Però evidentemente poi qualcosa era andato storto.   
Quando?  
\- Non ne ho idea, Mati. Credevo di no… - Mati sorrise, si stese con lui, le gambe giù, la testa sul suo braccio aperto. Entrambi guardavano il soffitto.   
\- Va bene così. Sono sicuro che sarebbe stata una bella storia, ma quando hai deciso di accelerare così i tempi mi sono stupito. - Soppesò l’idea di rivelargli l’avvertimento di Alessio, poi decise di dirgli una mezza verità. - Sapevo che tipo sei. Sei una persona complicata con cui avere a che fare. Per avere una relazione normale non si va con te. Eppure ti stavi impegnando molto, ti costringevi a non andare mai oltre, passavamo del bellissimo tempo insieme e parlavamo. - Juraj girò la testa verso di lui e lo guardò curioso. Mati fece altrettanto e si guardarono da vicino, in quella posizione particolare. Il più basso dei due sorrise con una dolcezza disarmante, gli occhi un po’ lucidi ma consapevoli. - Stasera ho avuto conferma di quello che mi era già sembrato prima. Hai un altro in testa, cercavi di dimenticarlo. Le storie che iniziano così, non andranno mai bene. È matematico. - Juraj si sentì triste, improvvisamente. Strinse il braccio intorno al suo collo e l’attirò prepotentemente a sé.   
Mati sorrise altrettanto tristemente, nascose il viso contro il suo collo in quel movimento improvviso e deciso e chiuse gli occhi rilassandosi.   
\- Non è detto che debba andare male, eh? Con lui dico. È Gianluca, vero? - A quel punto Juraj buttò giù le carte.   
\- L’ho fatto soffrire molto. Era iniziata solo perché volevo divertirmi, e mi sono divertito. Poi però ho capito che lui si stava prendendo ed io ero in un periodo confuso dove non sapevo più cosa volevo. Divertimento? Qualcosa di serio, di vero? Ho avuto paura che lui fosse quello giusto e l’ho lasciato. Insomma, era cominciata nel verso sbagliato, anche volendo come la raddrizzavo? - Mati ascoltò, finalmente Juraj si apriva seriamente, questo aspetto era l’unico che gli era mancato. Le sue paure, le sue speranze. Sorrise ancora, si sollevò e lo guardò da vicino, i visi si sfioravano. Venne di nuovo catturato dai suoi occhi azzurri, persi in quel momento. Così umani.   
\- Magari invece è solo un inizio alternativo. Magari non ci sono inizi giusti o sbagliati. Ci sono solo inizi. - Juraj rimase colpito dalle sue parole.   
\- Tu dici? - Ancora un sorriso.   
\- Secondo me vale la pena sperimentare, prima di decidere qualcosa di così importante. Del resto non te lo sei tolto dalla testa, no? E penso che anche lui aspetti ancora, nonostante quello che è successo… - Non sapeva bene tutto, ma lo poteva un po’ immaginare.   
Rimasero in silenzio ad osservarsi, Mati si impresse bene quel momento, quello sguardo specifico, quel momento di smarrimento, di speranza, di quel sentimento inafferrabile e bello.   
Mati gli carezzò il viso, poi lo baciò leggero sulle labbra, come per chiudere, ringraziarlo e salutarlo.   
Juraj gli carezzò la nuca fra i suoi capelli neri folti e mossi, lo tenne a sé, chiuse gli occhi e si arrese.   
In quel momento si arrese.   
“Questi sono i sentimenti?” si chiese pensando a Gianluca.   
Dopo di quello Mati si alzò piano, gli tese la mano e l’aiutò a tirarsi su, Juraj aveva l’aria pentita e il cileno con un buffetto sul sedere gli indicò con la testa di uscire e tornare al locale.   
\- Mi piacerebbe qualcosa di dolce da bere… - Juraj così tornò a sorridere, capendo che era vero.  
Non c’erano inizi giusti o sbagliati. C’erano solo inizi. L’esito dipendeva dalle persone, non dal destino o da chissà quale regola di comportamento in coppia.   
Non importava cosa accadeva, importava volerlo e provarci.   
Forse, si disse, ne valeva davvero la pena.   
Forse con Gianluca non era ancora finita. 


End file.
